creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dronian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 05:53, March 1, 2011 2Teh Ruelz http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ClericofMadness/Rules_update Srsly... rule 1... I liek that you're posting but do it all at once please... this is your only warning. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 06:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Stop making creepypastas. You suck. 07:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What are you gonna do about it? Dronian 07:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Dear User I heard you have anger problems, bro :3 Atomicsneakers 04:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) True, but I'm holding it back. Dronian 04:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Good man. ClericofMadness 08:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing my typo in "The Strangers" there. I appreciate the help. Keep up the good work. StabbyStab 21:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy Is actually a very great story. Very subtle and constantly updated. Just a great story. MovieReviews98 16:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Good work Thanks for the helping deal with that vandal. *brofist* ClericofMadness 18:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy (2) Hello. I just came here to personally tell you that I love Happy Appy. I hope you continue to write excellent stories. Peace out. Me4ever22c 15:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I love happy appy! Please continiue it! thx Ydoc5212 16:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC)ydoc5212 Happy Appy (3) Thanks for the post on my talk page! I thought that you thought that you were just continuing the series and had no idea of my edits. I also thought that it was against the rules to change another person's post if it wasn't necessary, but this was before I knew about the rules. So, I am happy to learn that you liked my posts on Happy Appy, and I might continue posting. :) P.S: I consider you a great writer and feel it a great accomplishment to get a compliment from you! Ydoc5212 00:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear Mr. Dronian, sr, Is Happy Appy a real show? When i was young, i had a memory of a peanut, and so i don't remember seeing a show such as this. I do remember fragments of a scarring show named something along the lines of Alex's Quest, ''which i will be posting about soon. So is ''Happy Appy real, or just an ''extremely ''cunning hoax? Please do't think that i'm calling you a liar! I'm just one of those people who needs to have proof before they jump to conclusions. PLEASE RESPOND!Thebutchers 19:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) My Comment About Happy Appy Your pasta, Happy Appy, must be very popular on this wiki. Well, I really like it. But lately, to tell you the truth, it has kinda gone down hill, kinda starting at the part where Forenzik was specified as a human. I was just kinda thinkin' that he would just come out to be a demon or something. But overall, I think your pasta is still awesome. bye for now A new pasta that I am writing. I am writing a new pasta. I am still on the first draft. Can I email for you so you can give me some critique on it? Sure. My email is makinbaconengy@gmail.com . Dronian 00:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Wrappin' It Up I think it's about time we wrap up Happy Appy. Meet me on the chat Friday at 5:30 P.M. EST. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 23:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds about time to wrap up the entire thing. But could you make it 6:00 P.M. EST? Dronian 00:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC)